empire_zfandomcom-20200223-history
Buildings
Buildings are available for the player to create in order to gain resources, man their army, research new technologies, and other useful things that will make gameplay run much more smoothly. Each building can also be upgraded to produce more of something or to create faster, depending on the building itself. All buildings also add to the overall Power Level of a player, so construction also helps to strengthen and level up everyone as well. As of now each building can be upgraded to level twenty-five. Resource There are five main resources that a player needs to gather in order to move forward in the game. Resources can be used for a variety of reasons, so it is a good idea to always have plenty of each. Each resource comes from a different building, all of which are built outside the wall, with the exception being Housing. Farms Farms produce food, which is vital to feeding one's army. Can also be used for research. Mines Mines produce metal, which is vital for construction. Can also be used for research. Lumber Mill Lumber Mills produce wood, which is vital for construction. Can also be used for research. Oil Derrick Oil Derricks produce oil, which is vital for construction. Can also be used for research. Housing Houses produce silver, which is vital for reconnaissance. Can also be used for research. Troop In order to gather resources from the world it is imperative that one builds and maintains an army. Not only is it used for offense and defense, but for gathering additional resources and getting rid of the undead scourge. Recruiting Station Recruiting Stations are used to bring in different types of troops available for use. Hospital Hospitals are used to heal injured troops after an attack. Infected Pen The Infected Pen is used to hold zombies that one has captured. These zombies can then be used against ones enemies, or to gather resources. The Infected Pen also holds Special Infected, which can be obtained as gifts, or captured when invading an Infected City. Defense Not only are troops necessary for keeping a city safe, but additional precautions can be taken in order to ensure the survival of one's city, should the need arise. Radar The Radar can alert a player about any incoming reconnaissance or attacks from enemy players. The higher the level, the more detailed reports it can give. Wall The Wall is used to defend the city, should another army choose to attack. Not only is the wall a strong line of defense, but it allows for a number of traps to be built to take out enemy troops and weaken the opposing forces. Storage Bunker The Storage Bunker holds resources and hides them, should another army successfully defeat the player's other defenses. However, it can only hold a limited amount of resources, so if the player has more resources then can fit in the bunker, they will be lost in the attack. Upgrade It is useful that a player upgrade not only their buildings, but other key points as well, such as troops, production speed, and the Hero character. Command Center Perhaps the most important building, the Command Center is located at the center of a city. No other building can have a higher level than the Command Center, so it is vital that this be upgraded in order to expand the city. The higher level also changes the outward appearance of a city, making it look bigger on the world map. Research Lab The Research Lab allows for the player to unlock higher levels of troops and traps, as well as increasing construction speed and allowing for higher levels of production. Some upgrades can only be unlocked once certain things are researched and/or the lab itself reaches a certain level. Genetics Lab The Genetics Lab is used to extract DNA from Infected Leaders. Once the DNA is extracted from Infected Leaders it can be used to enhance other infected leaders. As the level of the Infected Leader increases so do it's abilities. The Genetics Lab also grants your hero additional exp from building. research and collected missions. The higher level a Hero gains, the more skill points and perks available to the player. Once the Genetics Lab reaches level 22 you will be given 20 additional skill tree points. Ally These buildings can be used once a player enters into an alliance. They are most useful in trading resources and troops between players, which can be quite strategic throughout the game. It is not possible to trade without these buildings being built first, so keep that in mind. Airport The Airport is used to send resources to other alliance members. It is the only non-resource producing building that can be built outside the wall. There is, however, a tax on all products that are sent to other players, so keep that in mind before shipping things elsewhere. Foreign Embassy The Foreign Embassy is used to hold troops that an ally has sent. However, it can only hold a limited amount of troops, depending on the level of the building. Category:Buildings